Strange Happenings
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: When his uncle dies, Yami Sennen is left inheritance all his fortune, belongings, and a doll. That's strange, why is that doll so special? Well, anyway... Wait, did it... did that doll- just... talk? Now he MUST be going crazy! WARNING: Shonen-ai mentions of past abuse and/or torture! Chapters 1 and 2 REVISED! Slight changes to chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi: Well everyone, here's the puzzleshhipping I've been promising. I'm so excited, and It's officially my third fanfick allready! All that's left is...

Cat: The 'season 6' non yaoi fick.

Tenshi: Yes, That's right! I can't wait to post that one too!

Cat. Mee-neither. That may be my favourite one of your ficks. Scratch that. That will be my favourite one.

Tenshi: Yami, I know that you're not a fan of yaoi, but you do realise that you will have to read these other ficks too!

Cat: What? But- but...

Tenshi: Ok, so I'll spare you from reding the lemons once thay come, but you will have to read all the rest.

Cat: Oh. So there's going to be lemons, too. Great. That's just fan-fucking-tastic. Just what In the love of Hathor are you going to tell me next? You're oing to try and make Ryou a main caracter in season 6?

Tenshi: Weelll...

Cat: O_o...

Tenshi: So anyway, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Ryou and bakura would both be main caracters. What does that tell you?

On with the storry ^_^

**Dark.**

**It's all so dark.**

**And cold.**

**Yes.**

**Darkness...**

**and coldness.**

**That's all there is.**

**All around me...**

**Wait...**

**Me...?**

**Who is...**

**Me?**

**Who...**

**Who am I?**

**I don't know.**

**Maybe I never did.**

**I don't know.**

**All I know is...**

**Darkness.**

**That's all there is...**

**Darkness...**

**And cold...**

I opened my eyes, to find myself panting for air. It took me a few seconds to take in my surroundings, and recall what had happened. I was sitting at the table on my balcony, the warm, bright summer sun(although it was just spring) was embracing me, warming up my tense boddy. I had fallen asleep... It was just a dream. Only a dream. But... of what? What exactly did I dream? It was... dark. And cold. That's all. All that there was. So much unlike what was here, in the real life, like the sun, with it's oh-so-warm rays that made me just soo comfortable. But somehow, for some reason, that scene seemed... familliar? I didn't know why. I couldn't remember anything like that to have happened before. But than- why did that dream give me such a feeling of... familliarity?

It wasn't a good, enshuring familliarity. No, not by far. It was a cold one. Like it was something bad, something very bad that's that happened to me before, something dark hidden in my past, and now it was happenng again. But if that was the case, than why couldn't I rmember it? Why did I have absolutely no ideea as to what _it_ was?

"Yami!" I heard a voice calling me, breaking my chain of thaughts and hauling me back into the real world. "Yami, come over here for a minute, please."

"Coming, uncle!" I answered as I started wlking to the study, where I knew for sure he would be. I stopped before the big double doors leading to my uncle's sudy. For some reason, those doors allways gave me a feeling of ... I don't really know how o say it. But... It's like they're hiding something powerful, and... magnificent and sacred beyond. Those big, brown doors, with encriptings in so manny dead languages sculptured in them, and painted with gold every here and there were, as far as I'm concerned, the most interesting thing in this whole house. But the thing that I found most interesting about them, were the Egyptian hyerogliphicss encripted on it. Out af all that wonders, out of all thse encriptings on that door, all the languages that found their way on that wooden wonder, what interested me the most were the egyptian writings.

Yes, that's right. I can read ancient egyptian. My uncle, the man I've lived with ever sice my parents died when I was a child, is an arheologist. He's allways loved history, and dedicated his whole life to it. Well, until he got me, that is. As soon as I walked in his life, he's retiered, in order to dedicate his time to raising me. He's cared for me the best he could. He's... the father I never had. He taught me everything there is to know about this world, and about life, he's taught me about ancient civilizations, what we could learn from them, but most of all, he's passed his love for historry, on to me. I love historry. Ancient historry. Especially Ancient Egypt. That's why my uncle's taught me how to read hyerogliphycs. It's not easy, but now, I can take an ancient Egyptian text and translate it, slowly and steadyly, because I'm not yet perfect at it. It could take years to learn it by heart. I even managed to learn easyer than most people can. And what I know so far is more than I could've asked for, and more than most people my age have the chance to know. For that, I'm grateful.

I slowly entered the room, to find my uncle sittig at the desk with lots of papers, and a few opened books on it. He was probably trying to translate some other ancient text, I thaught. I walked closer, and saw that he was indeed working on translating some sort of egyptian text, using a few other books and papers to help him. However I couldn't recognise the book he was using from anywhere, and some of the hierogliphs were verry unfamilliar to me. I was about to ask him what he was working on, when he stopped me.

"Yami, please, don't put any quescion." he said. After a short break, he rose his head and looked dirrectly at me. I couldn't read his emmotions in his eyes, like I usually do, but I could tell something was, somehow, wrong. "I want you to have this. Please don't put any quescion. Everything, you will find out when the time is right. For now, just take it, and don't say anything." He said, handing me a key, a golden key, with a weird shape, a lot of weird inscriptions on it, and what seemed like a small ruby, or some red- crymson diamond on it. I put a shaking hand on it, and took it with a nod. Without another word, i turned around and exited the room. On one of the walls of the hallway, there was a clock, and I realised that it was time I got ready and went to school, so I returned to my room and took a shower. After that, I put on my tight leather pants, a black, sleevless shirt, and my blue jacket that i seemed to have formed an obsession for. I took my book bag and went to the door, but than I stopped. I turned around to look at my desk. There, on the top of the desk, was the miserious key that my uncle has given me. I turned around and walked to the desk in order to take the key and put it in the pocket of my jacket.

On my way to school, I thaught a lot about that key, and about my uncle's weird behaiour that morning. I put my hand in my pocket and partially took out the key in order to look at it, in hopes it would somehow help me unrevel this misterry, but in the end, it let me just as confused. 'Just what in the world did all that mean?'

"Hey, Yami!" Joey started shouting from the other side of the school, attracting everyone's attention, just like he allways does.

"Hey, everyone." I walked to my friends, who were waiting for me under the tree in the schoolyard where we use to spend most our breaks. Like usually, the blond was holding hands with his lover, Seto freaking Kaiba, who was just leaning on the tree, looking away with a completely indifferent expression in his icy blue eyes.

Marik, the sandy-haired egyptian was sitting down, his head on his lover's shoulder. Mariku looked a lot like Marik, and yet he looked so different. His hair, like his skin, was the same collor as his loer's, but his was a lot crazyer, with a lot of spikes pointing in every possible direction. His expression was also a lot crazyer, making him seem more like a psichpat from the asile than a seccond-year high-school student.

Than, there were Ryou and Bakura, the two albinos of the group. They were standing between the other two couples, the later one holding his hands around his lover with a possesive grip.

Anzu, the only girl of the group was standing on the side of the tree, facing her boyfriend, Honda. They were also the only straight couple of the group. Well, almost. Anzu was by, but it doesn't really matter for us.

I approached my friends, who one by one greeted me as I found my place between the two couples formed of Joey and Seto, and Bakura and Ryou. I sit there leaning on the tree, when I hear a few giggles coming from my right, next to the fence surrounding the schoolyard. A group of girls was standing there, whispering and giggling, and looking at me from time to time, blushing when they realised tha I had spotted their 'subtle' stares.

"Your fangirls are gossiping again, Yami." Marik started teasing me. "You know how lucky you are? Other boys would kill to have so manny girls basically at their feet. Why don't you take advantage?"

"That's right. You're the one with the most fangirls, and you're also the only single one of the group. Why don't you just pick a girl? Man you don't know how to take advantage of what life gives ya'." Joey said teasingly before sitting down next to me.

'I'm really not looking for a relatinship right now. And besides, no matter how manny girls I may have, I wouldn't like any either way.' That's right, readers. I wouldn't like any girl either way, because I don't like girls anyway. Yes, you got it. I'm gay. Just like 80 percent of the other persons in my group. Buut... they don't know it yet. I haven't had any boyfriend ever since we all met, some in middle-school, others at the begining of high-school, and so, they didn't have the chance to find that out yet.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just not in the mood for a girlfriend right now."

"What d'ya mean? You've been single ever since, like, forever! That's a waay too long time for being 'not in the mood'."

Luckyly I was saved from giving any more explanations by the bell that took that exact moment to ring, so we all had to hurry to class(mostly because Ryou cared too much about punctuality to allow any of us to be late). So we said our goodbye's as we've went separately to our own classes, knowing that we'll deffinitely meet again at lunch. So me and Bakura went to our first common class, luckilly, my faourite class of all. Think you can guess? That's right. Ancient historry. Luckilly, I don't care what people think about me, so I don't have to worry if they think I'm a nerd for liking historry. Then again, I doubt they'll care anyway if the most popular boy at school actually studies for one class. How in the world did I get this poppular anyway?

"Now seriously, Yami, why are you so against getting a girlfriend?"

"Why do you even care, Bakura? I thaught you didn't gie a s**t about others and why they do what they do."

"That's true, but this in particular is an interesting quescuion. Just as that mutt said, other boy would kill to be in your place. You on the other hand, don't give a c**p about it. Why is that?"

"Look, I don't know, okay? It's not like I wanted all this. It just happened. I didn't ask to have 'all the girls at my feet', and the jealousy of every boy here, allright? Now _please_ cut the subject."

With that, we entered the classroom and got in our seats. Like usually, everyone got out of our way as we passed, letting us to our banks without problem. Just as we sit down, the teacher entered the classroom and started the class. She gave us some pages from our textbooks to work on, and we were supposed to hand our work at the end of the class. But, of course, I was done way before time was up, so as soon as I handed the sheets, the teacher smiled to me and dismissed me. Well now what I was supposed to do? With about half an hour untill the end of that period, I made my way back to our tree~hm, I wonder when it became so natural to call it *our* tree? It used to be, simply, *the* tree. Well, anyway~ and sit down in my usual spot, taking out the key wich, surprisingly, was still safe inside my pocket, and I started fidgetting with it, turning it from one part to the other, and looking over every detail.

Apart from the ruby and the fact that it was completely made out of gold, what got my eyes the most were the hyerogliphs that I didn't notice the first times I looked at it. 'Something you can see, but (something) that can't be seen.' I translated the writing. 'Weird.' I thaught. 'I wonder why...'

But my chain of thaughts was interrupted when Bakura came and joined me in sitting next to the tree.

"Well, you finnished rather quickly." I told the albino.

"I could say the same thing." He replied. "Since when are you a model-student?" he asked.

"I'm not." I said simply. "I've just allways been good at historry."

"Yeah, whatever."

We both just sit there, each with our own thaughts, untill the bell rang, to signal the end of the first period. That was our queue. We got up, and parted, each of us going to his own class, without saying another word.

Untill lunch, I had a whole bunch of boring classes, where I didn't rally pay any attention, just waiting for school to hurry up and end so that I could get home allready. At lunch we all met, just as usual, at our tree, and started discussing Ra knows what. Then, school proceded just the way it started, completely uninteresting, with no event, nothing out of the ordinnary, only the same over-excited fangirls and the afternoon-classes in common. Yeah, the whole group, we were in the exact same classes in the afternoon, except for honda and Anzu, who at least got the luck to get all the same classes.

Then, after long, long hours that seemed to just go on forever, school finally ended, and I got to go home. For some reason~labeled as a misterious golden key and a very strange behaviour to my uncle that morning~ I was way more excited than usual to get home.

"Hey, Yam'! Were going at Seto's today! Wanna join in?" The allways over-excited blond asked when I aproched the group.

"Sorry, Jou, but today, I can't. I really have to get home now. See ya'!"

On the ride home, nothing particularry interesting happened, only a normal ride back home. I kept thinking about what happened that morning and about this strong feeling that I had that told me that I should get home as soon as possible. I didn't understand it at the moment, so I just ignored it. But as soon as I got home, I got a _very_ bad feeling coursing through m veins, causing me to shiver.

"I'm home!" I called when I entered the house. But I got no response. My uncle would allways answer me 'Wellcome home' when I got home. But this time, I got nothing. So I started to get worried. And I started searching for him. In the kitchen, the mansion's library, in the back-yard, in his room, the bathroom, every room in the mantion, untill there was just one.

I slowly entered the study, without making any noise, praying that I'll find my uncle there. And my prayers have been answered, just not the way I would've hoped to. Beause he was sitting there, his pen on the table. His head was also resting on the desk, his mouth closed, but his eyes, were open, with a blank and deadly expression on them, while his skin was deadly pale. He wasn't breathing at all.

Tenshi: Yay It's done ^_^

Cat: Thank god...

Tenshi: What?

Cat: Nothing, nothing. Anyway, everyone, we hope that you enjoyed and please please pretty please reviey, It would make Tenshi's day.

Tenshi: Yes, that's right! I can't emprove if you don't tell me the truth. So review, review review ^_^ (if you want to, i'm not forcing anyone. Though it would make me sooo happy!)

Cat: Come on angel, It's time to go. Say goodbye to the readers.

Tenshi: Ja matta, minna(see you later, everyone) I really hope you enjoyed. I'll try to make updates very frqwent. Bye ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, I didn't mean to! I had this episode written pretty fast, but I just didn't get down to tiping it. Either because of mothers completely-out-of-absolutely-nothing-and-completely-useless punishments...

Cat: Or out of lazyness...

Tenshi: I'm not going to argue with that. I was either lazy, writting another storry, watching Inuyasha, reading fanfiction, or cut off from my laptop(oh the agony!), but for some reason, I just didn't get down to tiping this. Well anyway, I'm finally here, sooo...

Cat: Yeah, finally.

Tenshi: I'm really sorry!

Marshmallon: Hey everyone!

Cat: Marshmallon! What are you doing here!

Marshmallon: Just checking up on you. Seeing what my little writer-to-be is doing... So? How've you been?

Tenshi: Pretty well! Except for mothers stupid-and-useless-punishments-and-rules-that-I'm-not-going-to-listen-to-anyway, everything went awesome! I started up on two more ficks!

Cat: Please, just try to finish these ones, and then you can start new ones...

Tenshi: Well I can't help it! I just had this sudden impulse to write some puppyshipping! I actually astarted more puppyshippings, but I'm not happy with any of them. Maybe I'll use them later on, but for now, I'm going to have to write one that I'm more pleased with. And besides, Betty started reading that poem that she wrote and it just fit so well on some yu-gi-oh caracters, that I just couldn't let it slip! Inspiration hit me on the spot!

Marshmallon: Well I'm glad my little girl is doing well.

Cat: Fine. I just hope we'll get to actually see the endings for all these storries!

Tenshi: All in due time, yami, all in due time. But for now...

Cat:My angel owns yu-gi-oh in her most wildest dreams! But untill more of you help her and suport her, outside of those dreams, she doesn't own yu-gi-oh! or any of it's caracters! or the game! Only this plot!*catching her breath after saying everything in one single breath*

Tenshi: O_o... Well... Someone is anxious... What, you didn't want Marshmallon to beat you to it?

Cat: Well, no, actually.

Tenshi: Oh... Oh, yes, before I forget, I thank Crystal_moon_princess for this fanfick, as she is the one who came with the main ideea for the plot. She gave me the story as she didn't know what to do with it. So Thanks Crystal! And please enjoy, minna(everybody)!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Yami's POV~

I watched the men moving away with his body. I watched the black car taking off in order to get him to the morgue. I watched all the other cars and people that gathered around moving around and talking, doing their jobs, and then one by one slipping away, untill finally and out of nowhere, I found myself all alone. I kept watching the sun descend on the bolt as every minute marked the closing in of the darkness. I just stood there, and I watched. What else was I supposed to do? I was unable to do anything else! I was in shock! I couldn't even think straight. Actually, scratch that! I couldn't think at all!

My uncle was... dead? And I was supposed to just accept that. What was I supposed to do now?

With all this thaughts swirming through my mind I was standing there, and waiting. Waiting for something, anything, to happen. Waiting for... my uncle to come back and tell me it was all just a prank or something. But It didn't. And he didn't. And... it wasn't. And I had to live with that.

After a while passed, when the sun already set, I finally moved from the spot I was tied to. I went into the house, and into my room, and lied down on my bed. I was completely lost. I didn't cry, nor scream, or ravage things. No. I just sit down there, and stared into nothingness with what I assume was a lost expression on my face. For now, it was all I could do. I didn't have the strenght, or the presence of mind at that, to do anything else. It just... didn't seem real. At the moment, I wasn't shure what was real anymore...

I kept at it, thinking of nothing at all. Because inside, i was completely empty.

In the end, without me even realising it, my eyes closed, and I was overwhelmed by sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun had already rose. I was ready for my morning routine. I was ready to change, go in the kitchen where I would meet my uncle sipping his tea while reading a newspaper, to tell him goodmorning, like allways. But... then it came to me. It wouldn't happen that way. It wasn't going to happen that way, ever again. I would never see him again. I would never tell him goodmorning again. I would never again walk in his study and stand there, watching him descipher ancient text simply because I have nothing better to do. Never again... because he was dead. The least of my family... was... And finally, I broke down.

For the first time since I found my uncle in the study the day before, and for the first time, actually, ever since I was a kid, I broke down and cried. All the numbness that I felt the day before faded, the shock having disappeared, leaving behind the sadness and helplessness that I was supposed to have felt long before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE OF AWESOMENESS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Ryou's POV~

We arrived at the house, and Joey pushed the button for the ringing bell.

We all waited in silence for a while, but nothing happened. Seto rang once more, then again, but nothing happened. The two boys looked at each other, then turned their heads to look at us. We all nodded with(more or less) concerned looks on our faces. Then Seto proceded to opening the door, wich cracked open without resistance, and we all went in.

Yami hadn't shown up at school for two days, and when we questioned, we were told that he was excused from school under the pretext of having lost a close family member.

What they didn't know was that Yami's 'family' only consisted of one member.

We all knew that he'd been living alone with his uncle, and to a certain extent, we knew that his parents were either dead, either they have abandoned him, though it was most likely the first, even though he never actually discussed that matter with us, or even ever told us anything about his family. He allways avoided the subject skillfully.

Of course there weore those of us who knew even more than Yami himself. But it was not our place to speak about that.

Either way, we knew that his uncle was the only family he had left, and that he cared about the men a lot. So we were all concerned when we heard the news~though not all of us showed it~. We decided that as soon school ended, we would head to his house to check on him.

Only problem was... we couldn't find Yami. The house seemed completely deserted. So we silently decided to search for him. And we did. Through the whole house. Except for the study, where we were never allowed to enter, and we respected that.

We searched the whole house on pairs, and belive me, it wasn't a small house.

Me and Bakura knew where we would probably find him... we really hoped we were wrong, though. So we kept silent about it, and continued looking around for him, sending ~more or less~ concerned glances to each other from time to time.

Bakura wasn't even trying to hide his concern anymore. Well not that he needed to when he was alone with me, but he never really shows this much emotion at a time, not even with me.

Then again, Yami has been his first and best friend. It's only natural that he was concerned.

We realised, to our uneasiness, that with every passing minute, a larger part of the house was searched, and the list was becoming smaller and smaller. Still Yami was nowhere to be found.

We met with our friends, and just like us, no one seemed to have found him.

I glanced another worried look over to Bakura, and saw him nod at me. I closed my eyes, than without another word, I turned around and walked away.

~Normal POV~

After Ryou took a few steps, Joey noticed him leaving.

"Hey Ryou, where ya' going'?"

"Ryou?" Anzu asked too. But the boy just ignored them and kept walking, and soon enough, he turned a corner and went out of eyesight.

"What just happened?" every eye turned to Bakura.

This was far from normal behaviour from the albino couple. Both for Ryou to just walk away and completely ignore them, and for Bakura to let himself be separated from the other so easily and without complait. This tipped the others off that something was dwfinitely going on, but they were still confused as to exactly what it was. "Bakura, what's going on?" Marik asked as serious as the others ever saw him.

"The truth is... we sorta know where Yami is."

"Really? Whell then why didn't you say so? Let's go! Where is he?"

"Not so quick, Honda! *sighs* Truth is, we sorta hoped we'd be wrong, that's why we kept quiet about it. But seing as to how we searched the whole house and he's nowhere else, that's the only place left. He's definitely there. And if he's there than trust me, it's better to give him some space for now. It means that he's affected very deeply by something. And if I'd take a guess, I'd say that something is also the reason we came here.

Ryou knows how to act and what to do to comfort him. But this time, it's better to let him handle this alone. Trust me."

The others were hesitant about this, but, well, the two white-haired boys wouldn't get separated without a very good reason, and they where the ones who had known Yami the longest. So they would trust them this time, and leave this matter in their albino friens' hands.

STRAWBERRIES!

Tenshi: *yawns* Ok it's late at night, I just finished tiping this, and I hope you enjoyed. I'm really sorry for the long wait and for the shortness, but truth is... I'm having sort of an author's block. I planned on making this longer and much sooner than now, and then post it on the spot, but as I finished writing this down, I got stuck in this spot. I know what I want to happen next, don't worry, but I just can't think of a certain detail that'll prove to be very important.

Cat: You should have posted this.

Tenshi: Well sorry. And besides, I finished tiping it on my laptop, but just as I did, we're having a power surge, so I don't have any internet, wich means that I have to wait till I get my electricity back before I can post this.

Cat: Sounds almost like someone is trying to stop this storry from getting posted. Just one problem after another...

Tenshi: I know, and I'm sooo sorry*teary eyes* I didn't mean to make you wait for so long!*tears falling*. But to make it up, I have two chapters of 'in debt' written down ahead that I'm going to post really soon. Well I'd love to chat more, but it's really late, and I've been staying awake at night for some time now. It's really time I get some sleep. Well please review and let me know your opinion about this chapter. If you want to...


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou was staring at his friend. Had been for the past five minutes. During wich Yami hadn't stopped crying.

The two boys were on a small platform on the roof of the howse, that you couldn't see when you were standing on the ground. I was a hidden... reffuge, if you may, of Yami's. The teen hasn't used it in almost ten years. But both Bakura and Ryou knew about the place verry well. And why? Well the storry is that: ten years ago, affer being involved into an accident and losing all of his memmories up to hat day, except, of course, of how to talk and other related things, Yami was crushed. With no memories of his life before, and no family there with him, the seven-year-old was completely destroyed. Then, he was took in by his uncle, and once again met his two friends from before the accident, Ryou and Bakura. Soon, he discovered this hidden refuge they were at now, and he would spend his days there, sulking, gazing at the ocean, and the magnificent scenery you could see from up there.

Eventually, he showed that place to his friends, and once there, they found out exactly how destroyed Yami was from losing everything. They always helped comfort him, and if they couldn't find him, they knew for a fact that he'd be there. Eventually, the boy started getting over it. Once he got to know his uncle a bit beter, getting closer to him, and started making more friends, slowly he got over his loss, and with that, also stopped climbing onto the roof-top.

And both Bakura and Ryou grew to know that he wouldn't go there again unless he once again felt as sad and hopeless as back then. There was just this weird... athmosphere there, that he couldn't stand being there normally, but it would help him feel just a bit better whenever he was trully down.

That's why the albino's had hoped he wasn't there. If he was, it mean that he was completely shattered.

Even as Ryou was thinking all this, Yami still failed to notice, or just ignored, the presence of the other there with him, until eventually the boy decided to quit stalling. He walked over to his friend and sit down beside him, gently placing an arm around him in comfort.

Yami flinched and looked to Ryou startled, as if just noticing the other sitting next to him. His cheeks were red and covered in tears, flowing like a river from his red and puffy, over-cried eyes.

He noticed the look of deep concern in his friends eyes, but at this point, he just couldn't bring himself to care. He just jumped in the comforting arms of hhis childhood friend, burrying his head in his chest and crying his eyes out, while the other was trying to sooth him with comforting words.

Bakura and the rest of the group decided to take a leave, since Ryou was most likely going to stay the night there, in order to be close to his friend. They said theyre goodbyes and headed theyre separate directions.

...

The next day happened to be the funeral. All of Yami's friends were there, and a lot of people that his uncle used to know came there from different parts of the globe in order to be there to say they're last farewell to the man.

During the whole ceremony, Yami tried to restrain himself from crying. The day before, Ryou somehow managed to calm him down enough to get him to his room, but as soon as he was seated on his bed, another fit of crying overwhelmed him, and he had managed to cry himself to sleep in the soothing arms of his friend.

Today also, Ryou had helped him get ready and dressed for the funeral. But now that he was here, he was not going to show weakeness. He would be strong, not in order to impress all the people gathered there, but for the sake of is uncle. He would say farewell to the men, and show himself strong, in order to let him pass without any regret. He owned it to him.

He tried to block himself out untill it was over, so he wasn't exactly shure what happened, but eventually, came the reading of the will. As it turns out, Yami was pretty much the last of his familly, so he sorta inherited all of his uncle's fortune, both savings, land and house. But then, here was something else. Something that troubled Yami. There was mentioned a golden Key that he identified to be the one that his uncle gave him right before his passing, but also, one more thing, that Yami had never heard of before.

Aparently, there was a store-house, somewhere deep in the forest that he now owned, as part of his uncle's land, and it was mentioned that the store-house held within it his true inheritance. But that was it. Nothing else. What was he supposed to do with this new piece of information? He never had any ideea that the store-house existed in the first place. He was genuinely confused now. And what was that about 'his true inheritance'? What was that supposed to mean?

He couldn't, however, go any further with that thaught, before his mind started clouding over with sorrow. He would think about that later. But anyway, for know, he had to find the place. He would do it tommorow, he decided, before letting his mind free, and losing any chance at coherent thinking.

/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|

Tenshi: Well, that's it. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it's 1 in the morning right now over here, and I really can't think of any more to write. But I had to upload nonethelss.

Cat: Why?

Tenshi: Because of InuVampireChan. She motivated me to write this, and I just had to upload it. If gave some piece of information, and the plot is finally starting to move along!

Ryou: ^_^ Yay!

Tenshi: So again, I'm really sorry for the shortness and crapyness of this chapter, I know I really messed up with it, but I gave the informationI had to, and... maybe I'll revise it tommorow. But for now, this is it. Hope you enjoyed, despite the awfull quality. And, know this, readers!

Cat: We're getting closer and closer to bringing Yuugi into the storry!

All three: YAY!

Ryou: *Reads script* Tenshi would be eternally gratefull to you of you would reirew this... poor excuse for... a... chapter...?


	4. Chapter 4!

Tenshi: *head falls on the desk*

Mariku: *pokes her*

Ryou: Tenshi-chan... Ano...

Bakura: Leave her-

Tenshi: *in her sleep* MUST FINISH FANFI-c-...*gurgles*

Marik: o.O

Bakura: *shakes head* That Baka... staying up so late to finish typing this stupid cr-

Ryou: Stop right there, Bakura!

Bakura: But-

Ryou: Nothing! You won't talk like that about her storry. Not after how she's worked on it...

Marik: Though he is kind of right... I mean, it wasn't even proof read yet!

Ryou: *shakes head*

Mariku: I wanna read the chapter already! So get on with it already!

Bakura: Well, since we're _here_, writing _ fanfiction_, I for one think it is PAINFULLY OBVIOUS that we don't own anything related to yu-gi-oh. Who didn't realise this much yet, and I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, must be seriously stupid. Really, you should just get a control done on your barin, cuz' there's definitely something not working right there!

Marik and Mariku: *snickering*

Ryou: Bakura!

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Yami had _no ideea_ how he'd ended up there. In fact, he couldn't recall going to bed the previous day, or searching for his uncle's map, he couldn't even remember his friends getting there, or ever deciding to search the forest, and yet here he was nevertheless,in front of the old wherehouse that his uncle had mentioned in his will, his friends in toe, key in pocket, and ready to search for the _doll_(a friggin doll!) that his uncle, for some reason, left as inheritance to him. he _was_ still confused as to the reason, but he figured he'd be bound to find out eventually, and in the meantime, this was a good oportunity to try and forget that the last couple of days ever took place.

And yet he couldn't help that uneasy feeling, as if something was going to happen soon. And what worried him the most was, that it seemed he wasn't the only one who felt of his friends appeared to have the same worries as him. And if life taught him something, that was to ALWAYS trust Bakura's instincts.

"Hey, look!" Jou's voice cut through the uneasy silenece that fell over the group like sand over a camp in a sand-storm back in ancient egypt.

Turning to the direction pointed, everyone noticed, on the very right corner of the building a few, long rows of inscriptions, going from the top to the very bottom of the building.

Then they all turned to the unofficial 'leader' of the group, waiting in silent expectation for the teen to finish desciphring what they iddentified to be a message of some sorts, written in hyerogliphics.

Yami just stood silent, reading the message over and over again, never really grasping onto it's meaning untill the fifth time, despite the easiness with wich he translated what he found to be simple elementarry egyptian.

"So?" a voice broke through his thoughts. "What... what does it say?" the girl hesitantly asked.

"I-it seems... it's a message... from, my uncle..." the boy trailed of slightly. "He said that, the game of truth is about to begin, a game dangerous, but necessary in order for everyone to meet theyr fate, and that, throughout it, my friends' help is going to weight like never before."

"What's that suposed to mean?" Marik asked in wonderment.

"I don't know... but as it seemes, it is something that I have to go through with, no matter what. You all don't have to-"

"Stop right there!" Anzu cut him off, palm open in a sign to emphasize her words. "I have no ideea what's going to happen, but if you think for even a second that we're gonna leave you all alone, than your uncle's death affected your brain even more than I had thaught!"

Yami flinched a bit at the blunt reminder, but still managed a smile at the knowledge that his friends always have his back whatever happens.

"Thank you, everyone!" he smiled even more after they all nodded in aproval of the girl's words.

Turning back to the doors of the bone-chilling wherehouse, Yami gulped, before reaching over to push the doors open. Giving a last glance to his uncle's message, he walked forward, ready to step in the dark room before him, when a hand shot out to stop him, grabbing his wrist ina strong grip. Yami looked skeptically at his 'captor' as the one's mahogany eyes were searching intently through the darkness before them, seeming to search for something.

"Wh-" Yami attempted to question his friend, but was cut short swiftly through a short silencing , another presence made itself known next to the two.

"You felt it too, huh?" Yeami heard Ryou voice next to him, confusing him for a moment before he realised that the question was, in fact, meant for Bakura.

"How could I not?" No, it's too strong a presence to oversee."

"Tell me about it..." Ryou trailed off, eyes locked, just like Bakura's, on the dark room.

"Huh... What are the two of you talking about?" Yami questioned the two albino's.

Ryou shook his head. "Mmn. We don't really know, either."

"What do you-"

"Just that. We don't know. But, something is really wrong here, and we can tell that something really bad is about to happen."

"Yeah. As soon as you opened that door, we felt it. A sense of danger, and a presence darker than I ever felt before. No place should give such a feeling of danger, and darkness. It's too... just too dark to be human."

"Ryou's right. Also, look at that." Bakura ordered, pointing to the inside of the where-house. "What do you see?"

"Eh, a... a dark, room...?"

"Exactly." Ryou answered this time. "And, look around. What can you tell me about the place where we are?"

"Uhm, it's a platteau surrounded by the forest."

"With this, I rest my case." Bakura declared. But when he saw everyone still confused, he decided to clariffy it for them. " What we mean to say is that, it beeing noon now, this place is about as bright as they get, with the sun so high in the sky. As isolated, or whatever, as it may be, once the door opened, there should be at least the slightest visibility inside. But, there's nothing. Don't you think that's strange?"

Recieving in reply only small nods and murmurs, Bakura turned around to once again stare in the wherehouse.

"Humm, I wonder..." he said for himself, before rising his hand to stick it in the dark room, and recieving surprised gasps as his friends noted that it completely vanished from sight at the very border of the wherehouse's door.

"See what I mean? It's like a whole wall of darkness is layered over the inside of this place!"

"No." Ryou said.

"What?" Bakura questioned, surprised.

"It's not quite like that. I mean, it seems liek you're right, yet you're not. It half-seems as if the house itself is made out of darkness. Here, feel this." he said, moving his hand from where it was resting on the wall of the house. Bakura did as told, his eyes widening for a couple of seconds before he got his composure back.

"You're right... I really don't know what's going on."

"Yes." Ryou confirmed. "But, we do know one thing. This is no normal place, and whatever's gonna happen, it's gonna be dangerous." Then both albinos turned to face soley Yami, continuing the ideea together as if having rehearsed it in advance.

"It is your choice, whether you want to go on or not. But, do know that whatever you choose, we're all behind you." Ryou put ona reassuring grin, Bakura having said it all with his usual scoul, though a glint in his eyes that ler Yami in on what he was really thinking.

~~~~~~LOCATION CHANGE~~~~~~

Blue eyes glinted, watching the group from behind a tree, making sure to hind her presence from the teens' heightended senses.

Watching the group turn together and follow theyr leader the woman's eyes widened a bit in expectation. That until the last person entered and the doors closed behind them.

Then with a small smile, her lips parted to talk.

"It is time. The game has started, Solomon. The truth is to soon be revealed. All there is left to do now is wait, and whitness the events in the hope of them going in the right dirrection..."

Tenshi: I'm sorry it's so short everyone! I have more than that written, but this is just the best fitting place to finish it! Please don't be mad...

Ryou: Well, Merry Christmass everyone! ^_^

Tenshi: And don't forget to review in my poll to what storry you want me to concentrate on from now forward! Bye ^_^ Happy hollydays :D


End file.
